This invention refers to a package for solid products in grain or powder form, normally food products, chemicals, and animal food. The package is provided with a number of notches which make the cardboard stiffer on the different faces of the package, preventing its deformation when this is grasped in the hand. The invention also refers to a forming, filling and closing procedure for said package, which preferably uses a hermetically-closing injected plastic dispensing lid.